The purpose of this study is to compare ACE-inhibitor with more conventional antihypertensive therapy as they affect progressive renal insufficiency. Patients with mild renal insufficiency are randomized to ACE-inhibitor (captopril) or conventional therapy. The two treatment groups are compared based on the change in GFR (measured as I-125- iothalamate clearance) over time.